


Spin Cycle

by pluginlester (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pluginlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: The day after getting back from Florida, Phil has lots of washing and unpacking to do, but he and Dan get a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> if you were wondering where their washing machine is, it’s in the cupboard thing outside their bathroom so that’s where this fic is meant to be set! You can see it in dan's apartment tour video (the washing mashine is covered by a pile of clothes)

Phil bent down to pick up the single blue sock that had fallen to the floor in front of him, the fuzzy faded piece of fabric slipping from his grasp as he tried to maneuver the towering pile of clothes into the washing machine. He grabbed at the soft (and admittedly slightly smelly) layers of fabric as they spilled from his arms, trying to make the fiddly journey from on top of the machine into the small circular opening. Cursing softly, he pressed the runaway items behind the transparent door, slamming it shut quickly, admitting to himself he would have to set another load. He had just returned from Florida, arriving early the previous morning to greet the familiar sight of their London apartment, and although he usually loved the feeling of being back home, when it came to finally unpacking and doing the laundry it was hard to find any excitement.

He stood up and stretched with a yawn, leaning back against the toilet door as he looked through the circular window of the washing machine, watching as the water level began to rise and the clothes began to spin in a vortex of saturated fabric. Tiny bubbles formed at the edge of the water line, and Phil found himself becoming mesmerised by the swishing of the soapy water, the circular movements slowly building up and gaining momentum, starting to move the load to circle around the barrel of the machine.

He caught himself staring and chuckled to himself, remembering with a slight cringe the many times he had done the same as a young child. He thought he heard Dan’s footsteps upstairs and quickly sprang forward to begin sorting through the pile of clothes again, pulling long lost t-shirts from the gap beside the machine.

‘Phil!’ Dan’s voice echoed down through their apartment, coming from somewhere along the hallway. A smile cracked onto the corners of Phil’s mouth as he immediately recognised Dan’s distinct throaty morning voice, each syllable crunching slightly in the sexiest way, indicating the late hour he had gone to sleep. He loved hearing that gravelly tone, and way it resonated within his ears brought sweet memories back to the surface. Phil’s mind flicked through the countless mornings waking up to that perfect little face and those husky little murmers floating through the crisp morning air, always refreshing after a late night spent watching all their favourite movies enfolded in each others arms, sometimes after taking part in more intimate activities, other nights simply after working on the radio show or laborious editing, both in need of a comforting cuddle. The previous night, however, they had both collapsed into bed straight away after returning from the BBC, hardly managing to undress before they fell into a deep sleep.

‘Yeah?’ Phil replied, breaking off from his train of thought, instead craning his neck to get a glimpse of Dan as he rounded the corner and trotted down a few steps to reach the landing. Phil smiled as he noticed he was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pants, his chest gleaming in the morning light as it streamed in from the bathroom. They had hardly seen each other since crashing in Phil’s bed the previous night, both exhausted after the busy radio show and Phil’s draining plane trip, so he wasn’t afraid to let his eyes soak up the beautiful sight of Dan’s body that he hadn’t been able to properly appreciate in over a week.

‘Hey, have you seen my eclipse top?’ Dan asked, his voice still rough after waking up. He shuffled his bare feet across the carpet, feeling the fibers between his toes as he slid his heels against the final step.

Phil dragged his eyes away from Dan’s bare chest and glanced at the swirling mass of clothes behind the circular window. It would be a shame for him to put a shirt on so soon. ‘I think it’s in the wash,’ he guessed, noticing how over half the items in the machine were black t-shirts. He crouched down slightly to get a better look at the swirl of wet clothes circling round, scanning quickly for the recognizable blurry white circle, finally spotting it crumpled, spinning around the edge.

Dan made an impatient noise, noticing the timer had only just started. Today was only going to be relaxed, but he had been waiting a long time for his favourite top to reappear after being tossed unceremoniously in the washing pile a few weeks ago. He shuffled his way past Phil to begin rummaging through the messy pile on top that Phil had created, tutting as he searched for a suitable top to wear.

‘You’ve got plenty of other shirts,’ Phil said, standing up behind Dan’s back and glancing down at the familiar indentations along his spine, the beautiful bumps that he had managed to memorise off by heart. ‘And it’s only me, you don’t have to worry about what you look like,’ He added sweetly, reaching his hands to trace lightly around Dan’s sides, travelling slowly from the light coloured flesh above his hips to rest tenderly across the younger boy’s stomach. Phil leaned down to place a small kiss at the top of his spine, his nose parting the soft, cinnamon coloured strands of hair that made their unruly way to curl around the nape of his neck.

‘Yeah, and it’s only me, You don’t have to hide the fact that you were watching the washing go round,’ Dan refuted with a smirk, still craning his neck however, as he felt Phil’s soft lips press against one of his favourite spots.

‘Oh ha ha ha,’ Phil replied sarcastically against his skin, grinning as he felt Dan shuffle a little backwards into his arms, allowing his arms to tighten, his fingertips now reaching the opposite sides of Dan’s body. ‘You know we could find something to do to pass the time,’ he raised his eyebrows as he placed a gentle kiss behind Dan’s ear, his warm breath tickling against the sensitive area.

‘Oh yeah?’ Dan leaned around to return the suggestive expression and started to rub affectionately on Phil’s arms. ‘What did you have in mind?’ he dug his fingertips into the folds of fabric separating the warm palms of his hands from the smooth ivory coloured limbs beneath.

‘Whatever you want.’ Phil breathed, biting his lip as he felt Dan rotate his body slightly. Still staying within the circle of his arms, the younger boy repositioned himself to face him, holding Phil by his clothed shoulders and nuzzling into his neck in return, brushing his lips against the slightly stubbly surface. He planted a neat row of kisses trailing from the very edge of Phil’s jawline to the collar of his shirt, knowing the exact places to linger and earn a flush of goosebumps across the porcelain surface. ‘Maybe something different?’ Phil suggested as he felt Dan’s tongue begin to join the pulsing of his lips.

Dan paused for a moment, his lips breaking free from Phil’s neck to purse together in thought. ‘Hmmm, let me think…’ He said, flicking his gaze to Phil’s light blue eyes, meeting properly for what felt like the first time in many days.

Phil let a slight smile travel to the corners of his mouth. He loved the way Dan talked to him in such a playful way, the suggestive smouldering look that transforming every feature of his face to give him a clear message. Neither had to say the word sex, but it was obviously on both of their minds, as clear to see in both sets of eyes as the pigment in their irises. Phil maintained their eye contact and could almost see the cogs turning as Dan’s chocolatey brown gaze narrowed.

Dan glanced behind himself as the washing machine trembled slightly, the load just beginning to pick up speed and make the square white appliance rock behind his legs. His eyes lit up as he began to think about how hot it would be to have sex right there, to bend over the edge and let the vibrations shake through both of their bodies. He turned back to face Phil but was immediately met with the older boy’s slightly parted lips pressing against his own.

He closed his eyes and changed the angle of his neck so that their noses were interlocking in a more comfortable position, his lips responding to Phil’s eager movements with an equal amount of lust and haste. It really had been a while since they’d participated in sexual activities of any kind, and neither was likely to hold back when presented with such an opportunity. They had nothing planned for the day, after all, and Dan was beginning to like the idea of being surrounded by soft clothing and being right next door to the bathroom for a relaxing shower afterwards.

As Phil continued to deepen the kiss, Dan trailed a hand up behind the other boy’s neck, reaching into his soft black hair and massaging into his scalp as he felt his body being pulled in closer. His other hand lingered around Phil’s corresponding shoulder blade, tracing the edge of the bone through the checkered fabric, picking up the subtle changes in muscle arrangement as Phil’s arms gripped around his body.

Phil let out a moan against Dan’s mouth as he felt the pianist’s slender fingers tug at the strands of hair on the back of his head, his hand gripping and pulling just the way he liked it. He ran his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip before parting his mouth wider to allow him access, passionately inserting his tongue and exploring his mouth. The squirming muscles met as they began to lose themselves in the embrace, Phil’s trembling hands grazing against the bare skin in the small of Dan’s back.

Phil let his lips break free momentarily as he involuntarily let out another little ‘ah’. He exhaled a moan as Dan’s lips went to work against the corner of his mouth, warm hands now dancing lower down his back and playing at the bottom edge of his top.

Dan smiled as he felt Phil’s breath against his cheek. ‘You’re so fucking hot,’ he moaned, pecking across Phil’s face to position his lips near his ear. He let one of his hands slide a little further down to wriggle its way under the edge of Phil’s jeans, the flesh of his ass cheek warm under the layers of fabric. He felt Phil’s arms stiffen around him and relax again as he grabbed at the soft skin, eliciting another sound of pleasure from his dark haired companion.

‘I’m gonna fuck you so hard,’ He exhaled in little more than a whisper, his lips still brushing in front of Phil’s ear. Although Phil’s arms were strongly locked around his body, he felt like this was a chance to assert his dominance. After all, Phil had said he could do what he wanted. His hand dipped lower under the waistband of Phil’s pants, and he began to trace it around to the front of his crotch, his hand still well inside the patterned boxers.

‘Oh yeah?’ Phil gasped as Dan’s fingers brushed against his cock.

Dan smiled again as he quickly pulled his hand away, seeing the tension and need for release flash across Phil’s eyes. ‘I’m going to bend you over the edge of the washing machine and fuck you until you can’t stand,’ he continued in a low growl, teasing with the quick movements of his hands playing with the edge of Phil’s jeans, dangerously close to the front of his crotch.

With a slight moan, Phil reattached his mouth to Dan’s, wanting to breathe in every sexy little word he said, the coarse edge to his voice still sending shivers down his spine and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He felt Dan laugh against his lips ‘Oh not so fast, I’ll be right back,’ Dan broke off with a wink, his lips already glistening a darker shade of pink. Wiggling his eyebrows as he brushed past Phil, Dan trotted up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway again, Phil biting his lip and smiling as he realised what Dan had gone to get out of his drawer.

A few seconds later he heard him plod back down the stairs and wasn’t surprised to see a familiar bottle in his hand.

Dan took a step forward and slid his arms back around Phil’s waist, placing the lube next to the other bottles on the top of the machine. Phil lifted his arms, instantly pressing their chests together as he lowered his elbows to encircle the younger boy’s shoulders, their faces now only centimetres apart. Phil let himself be pushed backwards against the washing machine as Dan tightened his arms and moved one of his hands to rest in the middle of his back.

Dan broke their eye contact, instead blinking down to glance at Phil’s lips, slowly licking his own and tilting his head slightly sideways. Phil subconsciously flicked his tongue across his bottom lip, moistening the surface, at the same time running his hands over Dan’s shoulder blades. His golden skin was smooth and cool, and after over a week of hardly any physical contact, Phil was aching for more.

Dan leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against Phil’s, sending a wave of shivers through both of their bodies despite the pleasant autumn weather. It had been too long since he had last experienced this feeling, the soft and gentle kiss different to the ones they had shared just minutes ago. He let his impatience and hunger show, however, as he gave up on being gentle and crushed his mouth against Phil’s, the kiss quickly transforming from tender to become rough and passionate.

Phil continued to stroke the younger boy’s silky back, re-familiarising himself with the undulations of his spine. He loved the way Dan’s skin felt after he had been shirtless for a while, the follicles no longer standing up in defiance of the temperature, instead beginning to radiate heat from the smooth surface. There was something so perfect about the way their bodies fitted together, Dan’s arms curving almost exactly fitted to Phil’s sides as they found their usual comfortable position around his waist, playing at the bottom hem of his top and lightly caressing the exposed skin near the edge of his jeans.

Neither of the pair hesitated to get into the kiss, both of their mouths moving in unison, their breath coming out in frequent pants and gasps between the passionate movements of their mouths. Phil’s body was now pressed firmly against the washing machine, the backs of his thighs slightly uncomfortable against the top edge, which was beginning to make an indentation as Dan’s hips ground against his.

Phil shuffled his body so that he was sitting on the very edge, his knees rising up on either side of Dan’s body, his arms continuing their caressing movements over his back. Dan’s breath hitched as he suddenly lurched forward, his advances no longer limited by the position of Phil’s legs against the machine.

Phil broke off from the kiss again, letting out a moan and gasping for air as Dan’s grinding pressed his cock against the curve of the washing machine at a completely unexpected angle. He took Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and stretched it as he leaned his head back and thrust his pelvis into Dan’s, his thighs tightening around the younger boy’s sides. He brought his knees closer and locked his feet together so that his legs tightly encircled Dan’s body and brought him even closer, the bulge between his legs now tangeable.

The washing machine wobbled slightly as the spinning intensified, the two of them grinning and letting out a shaky laugh as they felt it’s movements change beneath them. Dan moved his hips in time with the infrequent trembling; shuffling and rotating his pelvis against the warm insides of Phil’s thighs and letting the fronts of his legs slap against the machine.

His mouth still curving into a smile, Dan leaned in and placed his tongue against Phil’s neck just beside his prominent adam’s apple. He began peppering the light coloured flesh with quick kisses, slowly becoming more lingering and occasionally flicking his tongue out again between his lips, tasting the sweet and extremely familiar flavour that Phil’s skin produced. His mouth travelled down to the edge of Phil’s shirt, finding the end of one of his collarbones and licking and biting along it. Phil uttered a string of whimpers as Dan’s lips found a sweet spot, rotating his neck to allow him more access. He let out a soft cry as the boy expertly produced a purple mark on his skin, still in awe of the way he was able to pick the perfect place and move his lips so deliberately, yet somehow still remaining delicate and refined.

Dan moved his mouth lower down, finding his way along his sternum and tugging at the edge of his shirt with his teeth, leaving a trail of pink and purple marks on the otherwise unblemished porcelain skin. He managed to pop the first button open and suck another bruise onto Phil’s chest, earning a moan and beginning to feel the pressure growing between his legs as well.

Deciding using his teeth would take too long, Dan quickly unbuttoned the front of the top, getting about halfway down before they both got impatient and Phil reached behind his own neck and lifted it off in one go. As soon as the layer of fabric was gone, Dan returned his hands to Phil’s sides, running his fingers over the freshly exposed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake as Phil’s skin adjusted to the temperature and grazing of flesh on flesh.

They were now both naked from the waist upwards, and Dan almost felt a spark as their bodies touched and rubbed against each other, both chests sizzling at the contact. He grazed his fingertips again around Phil’s sides, almost kneading the flesh with his fists as their mouths continued in perfect harmony.

He felt Phil let out another moan against his lips and moved his mouth back down to his chest, the milky coloured skin reflecting scattered rays of sunlight. He continued working his mouth against the surface, traveling around the map of light veins and muscles that crossed his companion’s torso.

Phil leaned back against the towering pile of clothes behind him, making it easier for Dan to move his mouth lower. He put an arm back to support himself but allowed the other one to trail up into Dan’s soft brown hair, the strands curling slightly against the nape of his neck. He felt Dan’s tongue grazing against the flesh beside his belly button and entwined his long fingers to scrunch even tighter against his scalp, arching his spine as he felt Dan moving further down.

Dan’s hands were still against Phil’s body, and Phil didn’t object as he was pushed back further, knocking a few of the bottles over. The air was thick with the refreshing smell of detergent, and he let himself breathe in the overpowering scent as he relaxed his legs, his knees now only just reaching the edge of the machine as Dan edged him back to lean against the wall behind him, cushioned by the mountain of fabric.

‘Fuck,’ Phil sighed, arching his back as Dan continued his trail of kisses down to the edge of his black jeans, a few more centimetres of pale skin now exposed in his new leaning position. His lips were soft and plump, just starting to swell slightly after many minutes of constant contact, but Phil loved the sensation of the pink flesh sticking slightly to his stomach as Dan puckered and released over and over against his skin.

Dan played around with the button of Phil’s jeans before popping it open and sliding the crinkled black denim apart, the zipper sliding down easily as his slight bulge separated the two halves. He teased with Phil’s boxers between his teeth, nicking the surface of his visible erection through the thin fabric and causing the older boy to let out a thin whimper. Phil moved his hands down from their position entwined in the strands of Dan’s hair to snap the elastic edge of his boxers down over his hipbones. He continued sliding the waistband down, rubbing it over the surface of his cock before allowing the length to spring free.

Dan held Phil’s hips around the top of his pelvis, his fingertips only just glancing over the skin, causing another shiver to rock through Phil’s body. He loved the way he was able to get such a strong reaction with even the lightest touch, but sometimes the small teasing movements were a lot more stimulating than any more defined actions. He trailed the tips of his fingers down until they reached the edge of Phil’s boxers and jeans, hooking his fingers around the edge and pulling them down his legs, turning them inside out as he stepped back to pull them off his feet. Discarding the clothing on the floor, Dan reached back along Phil’s thighs and pressed his lips back where they left off.

Phil shifted impatiently, moaning as Dan’s lips gave him pleasure, but itching for more, his cock tantalisingly close to Dan’s face, yet only just making contact as it touched against the bottom of his neck. Phil could feel it steadily pressing harder though, as Dan’s lips travelled across his skin and left more light pink marks and an increasing sense of arousal.

Placing his hands back on Phil’s hips to steady him, Dan pulsed his mouth slightly lower, crossing the line on Phil’s skin marking the transition from the public to the private eye. Although Dan couldn’t describe Phil as anything near being tanned, there was a definite distinction between the slightly glowing flesh of his stomach to the stark white that was usually concealed by his underwear. There was something so special and intimate about seeing this area, reserved for Dan’s eyes only. Not even the sun was given this kind of access, and Dan appreciated it as he felt the softness of the untainted flesh connecting the area just under Phil’s hipbones to his upper thighs. Dan placed a few more quick butterfly kisses on his inner thigh before moving onto the obvious feature in front of him.

Smiling slightly at the magnificent length, Dan lifted his head up and kissed firmly on the side of Phil’s cock, breaking off and joining again, this time placing his tongue on the surface, flicking out between his lips. Relaxing his tongue against Phil’s hardening length so that it curled slightly around each side, he licked up towards the tip, keeping the head placed in the middle of his tongue as he maneuvered his mouth to envelop the first few centimetres. Still hearing Phil’s sounds of pleasure, Dan closed his lips to seal around the top, holding it in place with his lips while swirling his tongue around, occasionally flicking across his slit.

‘Jesus fucking christ,’ Phil panted, his eyelids fluttering and his arm straining as he tried to hold himself up. ‘Shit!’ he cursed again, giving up on supporting himself with his arms, instead moving them to scrunch in the layers of Dan’s hair, letting his upper body slump back against the pile of fabric. As his body relaxed, however, he got a better control over the movements of his hips, and in turn rutted them up, his cock sliding further into Dan’s mouth, now about half way in.

Dan almost choked as the length pushed up against the back of his throat, but he managed to take it in his stride and smoothly transition to move his head down further, taking Phil’s dick in even deeper. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on his erect cock, sliding his lips up and down the length. He basked in the sounds of Phil’s pleasure and the feeling of his hands tugging on the back of his head, the grip on the brown tufts behind his ears tightening each time he swirled his tongue. He had missed Phil so much, not just his beautiful face but every feature of his body; the way he gripped the back of his hair and couldn’t keep quiet; the way he swore only when he was most excited; his stupid laugh and ridiculous moaning; he missed him so fucking much, and tried to show that with the highly practiced movements of his mouth.

Phil tried to keep his body still, just letting the pleasure wash over him as he watched Dan’s head bob up and down, his fringe at the front bouncing each time his head changed direction, but it was hard to stay still when all he wanted to do was fuck his mouth and be pounded in the ass. From the position he was in, sitting back with Dan’s head in his lap, Phil had a great view of Dan’s back curving back sharply as he remained standing, yet bent down. He let his eyes wander across the mesmerising shadows cast on the undulations of his spine, following the way it turned back on itself leading towards his perfect ass. God he’d missed him.

Phil felt a knot begin to form in the base of his stomach and rotated his hips slightly as he tried to cause more friction, rolling his pelvis forward both in time with Dan’s bobbing, but also the wobbling of the machine beneath him. Dan seemed to realise what he was trying to do though, and kneaded the sides of Phil’s hips with his hands to signal that it wasn’t that time yet. He really didn’t want to pull off abruptly, but he knew how good it would feel for both of them if he waited a little longer before allowing Phil to come.

He pulled off with a theatrical ‘pop’, looking down at the throbbing dick before him before flicking his eyes back to meet Phil’s. He pulled Phil towards himself, back to the edge of the washing machine. Phil straightened back up, letting his legs slide open again, instantly opening around Dan’s body, his bare thighs locking over the other boy’s hips.

He locked his mouth back with Dan’s, kissing roughly against the soft puffy lips that were now moving against his own. ‘It’s great to have you back,’ he breathed against his mouth. Chests touching again, Phil slid his hand under the waistband of Dan’s comfy pants and stroked softly against the inside of Dan’s thighs. He felt the pressure building between his legs, his erect cock experiencing friction against the front of Dan’s pants.

Still holding Phil’s hips, Dan pulled him into a standing position from the edge of the machine. Phil levered the waistband of Dan’s pants down, freeing his penis from the front of his pants, thankfully free of underwear. He began stroking along the length, gripping up and down, using his other hand to pull down the rest of his set of trackies completely.

Dan let out a little moan but quickly steadied his voice and leaned forward to breathe in Phil’s ear. ‘Turn around,’ he whispered, pulling on his left hip and pushing on the other. He nibbled on Phil’s earlobe as he said the words, continuing down his neck and around to his back as the older boy obliged and turned to face the machine, trying not to touch himself yet.

Phil felt Dan’s already hard cock pressing between his cheeks as he leaned forward to grab the lube, his golden arm grazing against his side. He leaned forward slightly too, resting his elbows on the machine, where he knew he would inevitably be resting within minutes. He felt Dan step back and heard a small click as the lid of the lube container was popped open.

Dan stared down at Phil’s broad shoulders and opened the bottle, rubbing a bit between his fingers to warm it up. How dare Phil leave him all alone for a week? Phil was his, but had let him become a fucking wreck after the first few days.

‘Did you miss me while you were away?’ Dan asked as he made sure his fingers were properly coated, pressing one against Phil’s opening and teasing around the edge of his opening.

‘Of course,’ Phil replied, arching his back slightly to give Dan’s fingers easier access as he felt the familiar liquid coat his entrance.

‘Really?’ he asked softly, pushing his index finger inside, pushing in and out a few times and moving it around to stretch him while searching for his prostate.

‘Yes… so… much,’ Phil gasped as Dan jabbed a second finger in and hit a sweet spot. ‘I missed you so much,’ he said again, trying to emphasise that it was Dan that he had been missing, not just being fingered. There had been nights in Florida when all he could do was hug his pillow and hope to dream of being with Dan, yet he was constantly reminded of his distant companion every second of the day, not to mention the constant tweets and pictures of them he saw in his @replies. He remembered the look in Dan’s eyes when he had said goodbye on skype after their radioshow, reminding him of all the times years ago when they were forced to say goodbye, never knowing when they would ever meet. In a way, it was harder this time, as they had already had a taste of perfection, meaning nothing else could quite measure up.

‘Are you sure?’ Dan asked, half teasing, but somewhat sincere after hearing the emotion in Phil’s voice. He knew how eager Phil would be after so long, how insane it would make him to prolong the agonising wait, yet he almost didn’t want to test him; it was just amazing to finally have him back again.

‘Fuck… yes, hurry up!’ Phil said with a slight laugh, clenching and unclenching and moving his hips back and forth in eager anticipation.

‘As you wish,’ Dan smirked as he gave in, pulling his fingers out and tracing the tips lightly over Phil’s cheeks. He squirted another large quantity of lube onto his cock and spread it out before placing the erect head at Phil’s opening and inserting it a few centimeters.

Phil let out a long sigh as Dan slowly pushed himself in, his dick slightly tight after the wait yet comfortably familiar inside his body. He could tell from Dan’s voice that he was slightly mad at him, the way he was playing and teasing, so tantalisingly close to touching him and hitting his prostate. He had known Dan for years and knew it was a facade for the complicated emotions underneath. He really had missed Dan a lot, maybe he had missed him too?

Now completely inside Phil, Dan abruptly pulled out and thrust back in again, causing a wave of pleasure to course through Phil’s body. He was quickly pushed against the front of the washing machine, his cock pressing against his stomach as he bent over the edge and leaned against the messy surface, a few layers of clothing softening the otherwise hard white edges.

Phil leant over more and let Dan slide in and out repeatedly, building up momentum with each thrust. He was glad that as he slid off before he brought a few layers of clothes with him, as they now overlapped the edge and made a comfortable rest for the front of his legs and abdomen. The load of washing was now well underway, and Phil could feel the machine beginning to vibrate more intensely beneath him, the machine rocking with a steady rhythm.

Dan continued to thrust in and out rapidly, his spine curving back each time, undulating to give the most impact possible. He watched Phil’s back move too with each movement and listened to his every moan, now being released with every push. He could feel the older boy vibrating beneath him with the machine and hear his moans as he repeatedly hit the inside of his opening, searching further and further in for the perfect bundle of nerves.

Dan grabbed Phil’s hips, curving his fingers around the flesh beneath his hip bones to try to bring himself further in with every push. He felt Phil tighten slightly around him and let out a loud moan, and he scrunching his fingertips into Phil’s skin, leaving ten little crescent shaped marks underneath his hips.

‘Dan, fuck!,’ Phil yelled, letting out another lengthy moan as he felt Dan’s nails scratching his skin and pulling him in closer. His cock was still sandwiched between his stomach and the layers of fabric over the washing machine, and the friction seemed to increase with Dan’s every thrust, his dick throbbing almost painfully against his lower abdomen. The pair were moving in exact harmony with the washing machine, the wobbling of the load pushing back against them, the vibrations traveling through both bodies and intensifying their movements.

Dan pulled in and out again, listening to Phil screaming his name as he suddenly rammed in at a different angle, jabbing him in just the right place.

‘Ah… Fucking hell Dan… I’m so… close,’ Phil managed to get out as he felt Dan hit his prostate over and over again, both of them moaning with each push. The rocking of the machine was now up to full speed, rubbing like a vibrator against Phil’s cock. Dan felt himself getting closer too, every one of Phil’s moans seeming to rocket through his body and settle somewhere in the base of his stomach. He sped up to try and bring Phil closer.

The washing machine was now almost rocking on the ground, as Dan found the same frequency as it’s trembling. After one final push Phil felt a strong tug in his abdomen and he was unable to stop himself from coming onto the clothes beneath him as his orgasm washed over him, taking control of his mouth and cock, a loud moan seeming to echo through the room yet no actual feeling in his throat. Everything was shimmering before his eyes and all he could feel was ecstasy as he came for what felt like the first time.

Dan felt Phil shudder around him then grow still, the black haired boy yelling out his name and moaning louder than he had ever heard before. Dan rubbed up and down his back, letting out a loud yell too as he came inside him.

Both still breathing heavily, Dan pulled out, panting as he put out a hand to support himself. He couldn’t feel anything but the aftermath of euphoria and all he wanted to do was collapse onto Phil and stay there forever. It was all he had wanted for the last ten days to be with him again, in those perfect quiet moments after the exhilarating high and rush, just lying there and breathing together after sharing the closest of bonds.

Phil smiled as he felt Dan resting beside him, chest heaving against his arm as he recovered and let his body relax. He turned his head to the side and met Dan’s brown eyes, staring questioningly into his light blue gaze.

‘I love you,’ Phil said, his voice now resembling a croak more closely than a whisper. Closing his eyes and propping himself up on one elbow, he leant forward and kissed Dan tenderly on the mouth, trying to convey all the care and gratitude he felt in the single passionate movement. Dan returned the gesture, involving himself in the light, lingering kiss which seemed to perfectly fill the moment.

After what could have been an hour, they finally broke apart; it didn’t even seem to be a conscious decision from either of the pair, it just felt right.

Phil stood up, picking up his pair of pants, which now lay abandoned on the floor with Dan’s. He spotted his top laying mangled with some others on top of the washing machine, all now in definite need of being washed if they hadn’t before. Lifting up the sleeve, he again spotted the timer, which was glowing green, still with 17 minutes left.

‘You know, I think I might have some more clothes in my room,’ Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and helping him up after sliding back into his boxers.

Dan smiled back and let the older boy lead him back upstairs, although he doubted that finding a top to wear was the only thing on Phil’s mind. It had been a perfect morning after a perfect night, so perfect that Dan wished they could just fall asleep and wake up again to repeat the experience.

He slid his arm around Phil’s waist as they made their way up the stairs and down the hallway, the only destination he wanted; the warm embrace of Phil’s arms, where undoubtedly he would find himself resting soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys, and thanks to the anon on tumblr who asked me to post this here! I originally had this uploaded on tumblr but certain circumstances led to me deleting it... for the same reasons I've decided to orphan this (just so it isn't easily traced back to me lmao) but it means a lot that you liked it enough to ask!!


End file.
